Molded air ducts are commonly used in motor vehicles and can be located throughout the vehicle in order to direct air to various locations of a passenger compartment. Typically, molded air ducts contain a plurality of attachment points which require separate assembly and/or attachment to adjacent motor vehicle components such that the air duct is secure and will not vibrate and/or rotate during normal operation. However, the use of multiple attachment points increases the complexity of the molded air duct component, the complexity of the adjacent motor vehicle components where the air duct will be attached and the time and effort for attaching the air duct properly within the motor vehicle during assembly. As such, an improved air duct having a single attachment location that prevents vibration and/or rotation of the component during normal operation would be desirable.